


A Life-Taking Love

by smolboywrites



Series: My Snuff Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Death, Gore, M/M, Murder Kink, Not non con at first but, Snuff, This one is a lot more nasty then my other one but, since they actually fuck in this one when the knife comes out the guy wants to stop, that ain't a bad thing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: While facing a rather exhausting day at his clothing boutique DV unexpectedly meets someone who perks him up, and who he just has to put a knife into.





	A Life-Taking Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever snuff fic so. It's probably not gonna be much more well written then the last. These stories are of my own character as well so I want to write more, suggestions welcome!

"Uhm, sir? Can I get some help please!?"

The sudden burst from the customer snapped him back into reality. While DV usually loved his job, and actually being in his store to help people become less drab, today there'd been a lot of... women. And not enough cute boys. Which he had just been imagining. Cute boys, hard dicks, him plunging his knife through their heart-

"SIR!?" The impatient lady yelled at him again, and he looked down at her. Short, ugly hair, ugly makeup. He usually took pride in transforming people but he couldn't believe that this hideous creature was daring to yell at him. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate women. He hates ugly people in general. Especially when they think theyre better then him.

"How can I help you, babe?" He asked giving her a smirk that softens most people up.

He noticed her obvious embarrassment at being called babe, as most people are, and she instantly switched from being angry to nervous. It's one of his super powers. "Oh, well, um" she stammered out "Uh I was just wondering if you guys sold wool jackets here." 

He did his best to not express his disgust as it was spring time, almost summer, and certainly not the season for those coats. But as he was about to tell her how wrong she was the bell of the front door jingled as another customer walked in. Instinctively he looked up to greet the customer, and his heart immediately fluttered. 

 A younger man, who looked to be about 19, had just walked in. He had a very posh look about him, and obviously knew style, which is something DV is highly interested in. He looked around the store before nodding his approval and heading off towards the men's section to look. 

Quickly DV suggested that the woman find a different store for coats as they don't carry them at this time of year, and also to just get her out as this is a local boutique not usually filled with people so the less witnesses the better, and the woman left with a huff. 

DV eyed the young man, trying to not slip into daydreams of wringing his neck while he planned out how to get this man to come home with him. He also thought it amazing that this man had caught his attention. Lean, blonde, and a few years younger then him was certainly not his type at all. But that made DV all the more interested in getting in his pants. 

He headed over towards the posh man, his heeled boots clicking as he walked "So, what are you looking for today, babe?" he asked flirtatiously as he approached

The young man shot him an unsure side glance but replied "I'm looking for a pair of pants to wear to my sisters wedding. For some reason they're doing a 'casual' themed wedding. She won't even be wearing a gown! Can you believe that! It's like I'm related to a bunch of hillbillies."

DV shared in his disgust at that thought and replied "If I were you I wouldn't have considered going." 

The man sighed and turned to look at DV "Yes but she's my sister. And I'm already not on very good terms with my family." 

 DV just gave the man a sly smile "Well then let's find you something fitting babe. What's your name?" 

The man seemed confused and asked "Why do you need to know my name?" 

DV simply replied "It helps to find what the customer truly needs if I treat them as a friend and not a customer." A bullshit excuse, he just wanted to roll the man's name around in his brain so he could fantasize about screaming it while he had fun with him.

"Oh well, my name is Josh." The young blonde replied

"Hmm, Josh.." DV parroted, closing his eyes and quickly picturing them tangled, before opening his eyes again to look at Josh and smile "Let's find you something."

They went around looking at pants and discussings sizes, DV flirtatious manner of speech having an obvious effect on Josh who was slowly getting seduced by DV's charms, and DV noticed the significant bulge in the blondes pants.

Eventually DV decided to hammer the nail in and when Josh started looking at a pair of skinny jeans DV grabbed the crotch of the pants "Now the thing about these, is that, they work great for men with a larger... Package." He said as he bit his lip as glanced down to Josh's bulge obviously before flicking his eyes back and giving Josh a knowing look "Y'know, I wouldn't be put out if I closed the store for a bit and you came home with me, babe~" 

Josh just stammered out an "Oh, o-okay" and smiled meekly, before setting his purchase down and following the black haired boy out.

* * *

 

Arriving back at DV's house, he led Josh in and tried to think of the best way to go about killing him as he wasn't really planning to being anyone home so soon after his last kill. He wanted to try something new with this exceptionally cute guy but he wasn't sure what that new thing should be.

"This place is really nice" Josh said as he looked around the rather lavish house "How do you afford it?"

DV let out a small laugh, "Selling organs on the black market." True. After seeing Josh's face change to confusion he smirked and said "The personal designer job pays a lot more than you'd think, babe." Less true.

"Oh haha, I guess I wouldn't have guessed that." Josh smiled at him awkwardly, and DV could tell he was also desparate to get to the fun part.

"Go down the hall and the door at the end is my room. I have some things I need to get ready, but be ready for me if you would, babe." DV said with a wink, before turning and heading into the kitchen to access the basement. 

Josh did as we was told and headed into the tidy bedroom and took his shirt off while he waited for the black haired man to return.

DV just grabbed a small bag of his most necessary items such as handcuffs and his favorite knife, and headed up the stairs to start having fun with the hot guy he just brought home.

When he entered the room he set the bag down on the bed and Josh asked "What's that for?" 

DV pulled out a pair of handcuffs and said "Something I'm hoping to spice up our fun with" as he winked

Josh looked nervous and said "Uh, I, um, that's not really my thing, I'm sorry dude.." 

DV looked disappointed but had a realization, this man was obviously smaller then him by enough that DV would have the upper hand and possibly wouldn't need handcuffs. Then it hit him. He was going to have this guys blow his load in his ass at exact moment he killed him.

Setting the handcuffs to the side, he moved quickly and pushed the man down on his back, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him hard on the lips. 

After a second he pulled up and said "It's ok babe, I can have fun without those" and leaned down and started sucking Josh's nipple, eliciting a moan from the blonde and causing him to thrust his hips up and grind his erection up into DV, who reciprocated it by gyrating his hips on the man's bulge. Needing more, DV sat up and moved off of Josh to remove his clothes as Josh started undoing his own pants and sliding them down, along with his boxers. When they were both naked DV pushed Josh down again hard and slammed himself down on the other mans thick, hard cock. Both men screamed out in pleasure and held there for a second. 

It'd been awhile since DV actually fucked one of his victims, and he was in ecstasy having such an impressive cock in his ass. 

After a few seconds of shallow breathing, DV put both his hands on the man's chest, leaning forward slightly as he raised his ass up slowly and lowered himself down, slowly and sensually fucking himself on this man's cock, "Wow, hnng, your dick feels amazing babe" he whispered with a moan

Josh didn't reply, his eyes were closed and he just moaned each time their bodies touched when DV lowered himself all the way down.

After a few minutes DV picked up the pace and began bouncing up and down on Josh's cock, his moaning and breathing becoming more erratic as his g spot was hit, and soon Josh grabbed DV by the hips and started thrusting upwards to meet the toned man's bounces, and soon they were fucking in complete harmony, DVs cock slapping Josh's stomach with each bounce and heightening the pleasure of both men. 

DV could feel Josh's breath becoming shorter, and he knew the other man was close to coming as his thrusts became shallower and quicker as he worked himself to climax, DV reached around to the bed behind him and grabbed the cuffs, snatching Josh's hand and cuffing one of his hands to the bed in one fluid motion, while continuing to bounce up and down on the thick cock below him

Josh's thrusts stopped but he was so close to climax his naturally bucked his hips still, and in between moans he said "Wh-hnng ohhh-whats going on??"

"It's time for me to have my special fun babe~" he said as he reached around, not stopping his bouncing to grab his knife out of his bag, and he almost came seeing the look of fear in Josh's eyes as the blonde tried to use his one free hand to hit DV and push him off.

"Dude what the fuck is going on get the fuck off of me!!!" Josh yelled as he continued to try to escape from beneath the black haired man

DV just grabbed the mans arm in his free hand and held it down as he lowered the knife down to Josh's face "Sorry babe, no can do. Hnng, I really need this~" he ran the knife from the man's cheek over the bridge of his nose to the other cheek as the man screamed, blood now flowing down his face and DV set the knife down, biting his lips as he stroked the man cheeks and started bouncing slower, putting in more effort to finish getting the man worked up in his current state. He brought his blood covered hand down and started stroking his own hard cock with the man's blood, letting out as a moan as he felt the warmth of the red liquid coating his dick while he gyrated his hips and slowly lifted his ass up and down on Josh's still hard cock, pleasuring them both

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!!!!!" Josh screamed and he struggled more and shook his head back forth, splattering some blood on DV that almost drove him over the edge

DV stopped stroking himself and picked the knife back up looking down at Josh with a grin and much to DV's pleasure Josh started panicking and crying "Please no.. please.. I'm sorry... Don't kill me please!!!!!!!!" As DV lowered the knife to Josh's chest, cutting a thick gash down from his chest to his stomach and Josh screamed as blood started flowing down the sides of his body

DV just bit his lip out and let out a moan as he set the knife down to the side and out his hand once more on Josh's chest, determined to get his release soon. He started moving quicker and harder, making sure to bury Josh's cock deep in his ass before lifting back up again, his cock flopping up and down on Josh's stomach and sending little splatters of blood everywhere, and he moved his hand over a little bit to rub his thumb around in the open gash on Josh's chest, lifting his bloody thumb up to his mouth and licking off some of the warm liquid before lowering his hand back down and playing with the wound again, moaning as he rode the thick cock. Soon he could feel Josh's about to climax and so he slammed himself down on the other mans cock, moving I circles to entice him to cum, and Josh let out a mix between a moan and cry as DVs ass began filling with cum as Josh orgasmed and shot thick ropes of hot spunk into DV and DV quickly released the man's arm and started stroking his own cock, and with his other arm he grabbed the knife and plunged it into Josh's throat, Josh letting out a muffled scream as he began gurgling and choking on his own blood, and DV lifted the knife out and plunged it into Josh's eye, and Joshs light went out and he stopped struggling as he shot his final thick, hot rope of cum into DVs ass and DV climaxed as well, coming hard and shooting his load all over the now dead man, his white spunk landing all over Josh's chest and even shooting some into Joshs gaping blood filled mouth, and DV rubbed his hand along Josh's bloody chest and used that to stroke himself, prolonging his pleasure and loving the feeling of the warm blood coating his cock.

After he came down from his orgasm he lifted himself off the freshly killed mans still hard cock, admiring his work. He leaned and ran his tongue across Josh's cheek, savoring the mix of blood and cum, before heading out, thinking about what a shame it's going to be that he can't keep all the lovely blood decorating his bed.


End file.
